


Twisted

by Razycrandomgirl (Space_Dementia)



Category: Skins (US)
Genre: Board Games, Gift Fic, Mind Games, Multi, Power Dynamics, Threesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Razycrandomgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Stainofmylove who wanted "twister" fic. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



“… there was a guy who came into a dinner with at bundle on his back. It was cold, so cold outside and there was a kind of mist coming out of the bundle. All the people looked at him because he was a stranger.”

“Cadie?”

“Yes Tony.”

“Spin the fucking wheel, please.” Tony said almost pleasantly. Almost.

“Left foot, green.”

“You know, this would go a lot better if you were on this thing with me.”

“Someone needs to spin.”

“Can’t you do both?” he asked but she spun again anyway, preoccupied with the wheel.

“Right foot, red.”

“I’ve got an idea.” he said pulling the board out of her hands.

“Hey Tea, you wouldn’t mind spinning would you? Cadi’s really wants to play this game with me. I mean she never says ‘no’ so I figure, who are we to?” Tea stands there for a moment with a bottle in her hand and stares at first Tony and then Cadie.

“Great!” Tony pushes the board into her hands then pulles Cadie up by the wrist and positions her on the mat.

“Stand here.” he said leaning in, to hold the gaze of her huge eyes. “Spin Tea.” Up came the sound of plastic scratching against cardboard. Cadie held the stare and Tony smiled, finally letting his eyes drop to scratch a path down her skin.

“Left hand, green.” Tea’s voice rasped. Tony’s eyes flicked away from her and moved towards Tea as he slowly lowered himself down to the mat. It crinkled as he placed his hand near her right leg. Cadie brought her fingers up to her mouth and pressed a patch of hair in-between her lips.

Tea made the scratching noise again.

“Left foot, yellow.”

Cadie stretched her left foot out and shifted on to the yellow spot. The fabric over her leg swayed a little. The angle she’d chosen brought her closer to Tony. She heard the plastic cringe again and felt his breath against her knee. Tea spoke along with the sound of scraping.

“You’re such an asshole, Tony.”

“Call it.” his voice sang out as it cut against his smile and Cadie looked down to see the two staring at each other. It made her feel like she wasn’t there, which made her feel normal, if for a moment.


End file.
